


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Piss kink, im sorry mather pls forgive me, not rlly my kink but for anonymous, pls be gentle this is my first piss fic, u know who u are and i hope u like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For anonymous. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy this





	It's Raining, It's Pouring

Lance squirmed in his pilot seat, biting his lower lip as something twinged pleasurably in his crotch. Gods, he felt so  _full_ , it was a wonder he had been able to hold it in for so long now.

Allura and Shiro had been training them since after breakfast this morning, only giving the team enough time to eat and drink something before getting back to business. While Lance was pretty much a pro of holding it in, thanks to so many siblings taking up too much time in the bathroom, this was bordering on too much.

He gently squeezed his legs together, breathing deeply as he tried not to piss himself in Blue’s control seat. Even Blue wouldn’t want someone’s piss staining the upholstery of the chair, no matter how hot the thought was for Lance right at that moment. 

He barely bit back a moan when someone rammed into him, sucking in a sharp breath as he heard Keith telling him to watch where he was going, while Shiro insisted that he pay attention to the new flight formation. If he was at all clear-headed in that moment, he would have probably replied with something rather snarky, but just did as he was instructed, hoping that if he hurried up, he’d be able to relieve himself before he completely made a fool of himself.

Practice finally dwindled to a halt ten minutes later, and Lance couldn’t help but speed over to Blue’s hangar, landing her quickly and unlatching his seat belt, intending to bolt out of her and head to the bathroom. 

He reached out and yanked on the door but... it didn’t budge. 

Lance panicked, feeling his bladder try to tighten up painfully against the swell of urine that threatened to release itself all over the floor of the cockpit. He whimpered softly, biting his lower lip and cramming his hand down to his crotch, hoping the extra pressure would prevent him from leaking all over himself. 

He heard Blue purring softly in his mind and he gasped, feeling the vibrations go through him and, more specifically, vibrating his bladder pleasurably. He groaned, crossing his legs and clenching, holding himself up by the hatch’s handle, trying to listen to the multiple voices as they spoke outside Blue.

“Where’s Lance?” He heard Shiro ask, and gasped lightly. His dick twitched in his pants, starting to harden in his paladin suit despite how much Lance was trying to turn himself off.

Keith’s voice rang out next, and Lance let go of the hatch, muffling his lewd moan and sliding down to the floor of the cockpit, knees rubbing together as he tried so hard not to piss himself, “I dunno. He hasn’t come out of Blue yet. You think he’s okay?”

‘ _Please don’t come over here to check on me, please, please_ ,’ He begged in his mind, feeling a trickle of piss accidentally leave him, shuddering and clamping down even harder on his bladder. 

“You think we should check on him?” Shiro asked next, much closer to Blue than Lance had hoped, and he could feel himself becoming fully hard as Keith hummed softly, Blue’s purr vibrating through the floor with the sound.

‘ _Please just go to the training room, oh my god_ ,’ he thought deliriously, keeping an ear out for Keith’s answer, which soon came with a snort of amusement, “Nah, you know how he is. He likes taking his time to bond with Blue after a training session.”

If Lance hadn’t been so delirious with desperation, he might have heard the slightly bitter tone with which Keith spoke or the soft tone of Shiro’s voice as he murmured to him. Lance couldn’t hear what Shiro said, but he heard two pairs of footsteps starting to leave the room.

Relaxing as the footsteps faded away had been a poor decision on his part, because the next thing the blue paladin knew, Blue was purring up a storm, harsh vibrations working through him. Unprepared, Lance was unable to stop the flood of piss that suddenly flowed out of him, gasping loudly and arching his back in pleasure as the pressure in his bladder released.

He lay there, panting harshly as warm wetness spread out beneath him, seeping into his paladin armor and making the cockpit smell like piss. His head was spinning and he moaned, a mixture of bliss and dismay as he reached up and covered his eyes with his arm. 

His pee started slowing to a trickle, a large warm puddle now surrounding his lower half and dripping off the stairs leading down to the hatch beside him. He could feel Blue’s smug joy and groaned as he found the strength to lift up from the cold floor, arms still weak with leftover bliss from pissing all over himself.

He looked down and sighed, biting his lower lip as his now limp cock twitched slightly, his bladder empty and his skin tingling with what was similar to orgasmic pleasure. 

“Great Blue, now I gotta wash out your entire cockpit!”


End file.
